Destiny's Past
by moriah93ohio
Summary: Yugi is a half vampire. He lives with his parents. His best friend is also his secret love. What happens when he find out that he was the past lover of Dracula himself? And now Dracula is coming back to turn him into what maybe his worst nightmare.YYY R
1. Chapter 1

Moriah: Hi, people

Moriah: Hi, people! It's me again. I'm here with a new story.

Yami Moriah: sighs Aibou, I don't understand why you are always doing that. I'm sure by now they know who you are.

Moriah: Yeah, I guess, but as always, I just want to make sure. Anyway, thank you for the reviews that I got for the new chapter of Lust for Blood. I really appreciate it.

Yugi: Hey, Authoress?

Moriah: Yes, Little Yugi?

Yugi: Is this a new story?

Moriah: Yes, it is. And don't worry, you are in it.

Yugi: I am? I am? Yay! I'm in the story! I'm in the story!

Moriah: Glad that you are happy about it. But there is something that you need to know first.

Yugi: Oh… what's that?

Moriah: Well… let's just say that this story wasn't originally supposed to be posted on . I wrote this as a personal story. But decided that I want to know what people thought that.

Yugi: Oh. Anything else?

Moriah: Yes, as a matter a fact there is. This story is AU. So… things will not be the same. Things will be totally different. Instead of Yami being you dark side he is your best friend. But…

Yugi: But what?

Moriah: Never mind. You will just have to read and find out. This is another vampire fic. And Yugi's parents are in here. I might not be detailed in here. I didn't really feel like it. Oh and by the way Dracula is in here too. He is an important character. Yugi please do the disclaimer.

Yugi: Moriah doesn't own anything. She doesn't own the character, just the plot.

Moriah: Thank you little Yugi. Now own with the story. This is in Yugi's point of view.

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

I'm a half-vampire named Yugi Motou. I'm a little short for my age. I have multiple layers including long blond crocked, pointy locks for his fringe; the rest features six large, black spikes with magenta-rimmed edges.

I have wide amethyst eyes. I look like child with my soft features. I have pale, flawless skin and people say that I look adorable, of course I disagree.

My mom is a vampire and my dad is a mortal.

When I was younger, my mom gave me an amulet. It's been around my neck ever since. It's shaped as a purple heart. It is outlined by gold and on a gold chain.

The amulet was my ancestors. He was the lover of Dracula. I don't know how he looked, but I have been told that we look alittle alike.

I'm 16 years old and going to eleventh grade at Domino High School. My friends are Tristan, Tea, Joey, and Atemu. I've been friends with Tristan since 4th grade. I've known Tea since 6th grade.

We became best friends in 8th grade. I've known Joey since 7th grade. People at school think that because we hang out a lot that me and him are dating, but we just friends. I do like, Joey, but it doesn't mean anything.

And I'm known Atemu since 5th grade. I fell in love with him, but I am just friends with him now, though I still have feelings for him.

Because I'm a half vampire, I'm not like other vamps. I have special abilities. Most vamps have to fee everyday. I don't have to. I only fee every two weeks. I can eat human food and I also feel human emotions, unlike most vampires who don't have a soul.

I have the vamps strengths but none of their weaknesses. I can survive in sunlight; therefore, I can go to school. Stakes don't kill me, though if I get stabbed with one, it will hurt like hell.

And holy water really isn't like much of issue for me. I can get killed by fire or an ankh. An ankh is like bullet, but if I get hit by one it will kill me, if I don't feed fast.

My special abilities are teleportation, mind reading, and conjuring. It took me a long time to learn how to teleport right. It didn't me really long to learn how to conjure.

But it did take me a long time to learn how to mind read. I have to learn how to block other's people thought out, but the person I want. I don't really use it a lot, only when I need to.

* * *

Yugi: Okay you guys. This was the introduction to Destiny's Past! I hope that you like it.

Moriah: Yeah. I know that it is short. I just want to know if people think that this will be a good story or not, before I post up the next chapter.

Yugi: So… I'm a vampire?

Moriah: Yeah. Half. One of your parents is mortal. So that makes you half. I really hope that you liked it. Please review. It means a lot me. I want at least 4 reviews for this, if I am going to continue.

Yugi: If this sucked, don't worry. It was one of the first stories that Moriah did. Back then her writing skills weren't the best. Now, she has improved.

Moriah: Yeah, it was. But my writing as improve and I hope that you guys will give it a chance before you say that you don't like it.

Please review! I would really appreciate it. Thanks! Until next time!


	2. Attention AN

Moriah: Hey, everybody

Moriah: Hey, everybody! It's me! I'm back! I have something's to tell you all!

Yugi: Authoress, they know who you are. Now hurry up and tell them.

Moriah: I will, Little Yugi. Just be patient. Anyway, today was my first day of 10 grade! I was so happy. I saw all of my friends. But the bad thing is, is that I got written up on my first day. Apparently, I didn't wear a belt so I now have three days of detention. Which won't be so bad. I will be late getting home, but nothing else.

Yugi: You are taking to long. Hurry up.

Moriah: Hey, don't rush me. Well… I have a dress code at my school so…

If anyone is looking for the next chapter to Destiny's Past it will hopefully have it up by early tomorrow morning; maybe around 6 or 7. I have to leave the house for school at 7, so hopefully around 6. So look out for it.

Yugi: Also, we are here to tell you that since school has started, we probably won't be able to update this like we going to. We will try to write out the chapters at school.

Moriah: So… I am also here to talk to all of my lovely readers. I am really glad that you guys like this story.

Until next time I update!


	3. Yugi's past and present

Moriah: Hey you guys

Moriah: Hey you guys! Sorry about the wait. As you know, I started school. So far its okay, I guess.

Yami Moriah: Don't be mad, aibou; it's going to be okay.

Moriah: Yeah, I know. Now that school has started I won't be able to update my stories like I use to.

Yugi: Aww… that's okay, Authoress…. I'm sure that all of the other authors won't be able to update normally.

Yami: Yeah, my aibou is right. It's no big deal. Don't worry about it.

Moriah: smiles Thanks you guys. You guys always make me feel better. hugs her Yami, Yugi, and Yami pulls away from hugs

Yugi: smiles No problem Authoress. It's what we are here for. Now, I'm sure that your readers want to read the next chapter.

Moriah: Yeah, you're right. Can you please do the disclaimer, Yugi?

Yugi: Sure, Authoress… Moriah doesn't own anything. This is just for fun. It's just a story that you thought of and decided to make it a Yugi. I hope that you guys enjoy.

Moriah: Thanks, Little Yugi. BTW… this story… might be a little confusing, so if there is something that you don't understand, don't hesitate to ask. I will be happy to help you.

Remember this is AU. Not everything will make sense or the way that you are use to. So... I don't want any reviews saying that you liked it, but nothing else is the same, but the names. **Because it's AU and OOC!! Remember that!!**

All: On with the story!

* * *

_**Chapter 2**_

As I walked around my house, I decided to look up someone that was close to me. The King of Vampires himself: Dracula.

I went into my room and turned on my blue laptop. I waited for it to load before I went to Yahoo and typed it Dracula.

I saw the results come up and click on the first website that I saw. It quickly went to the page. I saw a picture of Dracula on the right. And below it was his biography.

I skimmed it, but knowing more about him. It said that Dracula had a lover named Yugi. His lover had the same name as him. (A/N: I couldn't think of anything else. If anyone can think of a name that is similar to Yugi's, please tell me.) His lover died of a rare illness. They would always wear an amulet around their neck. It was called "The Amulet of Love." They were a half- vampire. Dracula was a full blooded vamp. He was vicious and took great pleasure in killing; until he met Yugi. I looked at a picture of his beloved. They looked just like me! Dracula wasn't killed, but he was sent to Hell. Some of his followers turned against him and sent him to Hell with a powerful spell.

The website also said that the next half- vampire will end the curse and he will return. He needs the amulet and the half-blood to do a ritual.

None of my friends knew that I was vampire. I never told them. I thought that it was time for me to fix that.

I turned off the computer and teleported over to Atemu's. I hid close by him. Close enough so that I could see him, but far so that he couldn't see me.

In a way, he looked just like me. He had multiple layers including long blond crocked, pointy locks for his fringe; the rest features six large, black spikes with magenta-rimmed edges. The only difference is that he has crimson eyes and his skin was tan. He had muscles. They fit perfectly on him. He looked so hot! I was drooling just looking at him.

I shook my head to get my hormones back in check. 'Now isn't the time. Get a hold of yourself.' I thought to my self.

Now I and Atemu have been friends for awhile. In a way, he was my best friend. In fifth grade, we were an item, you could say, but after that we just became friends, forgetting what he used to be.

Atemu was in his room with the door closed, playing video games.

I conjured up my old cell phone, and dialed his cell phone number. I heard it ring in the room. "What's up?" he said. "Hey. It's me, Yugi." I said. "Did you get your cell phone back?" he asked. "In a way," I answered, nervously.

"What's wrong, Yugi?" he asked. "Why do you care? Don't you hate me?" I snapped.

Ever since fifth grade, Atemu's attitude towards changed me. Instead of the nice, sweet, and romantic Atemu I met in then, he started to have the "I don't care about anything" attitude. I never knew what happen to him, but he never acted the same way to mean. It was like he didn't know me anymore.

"No, I don't you. I could never hate you." He said in a sweet voice.

'Well, that's weird. I wonder why his voice sounds like that.' I thought, but dismissed it as nothing.

"Atemu, I called you for a reason. I wanted to tell you something" I pause for a second. "I need you to do me a favor, okay?" I finished.

"Sure, what is it?" he replied.

"Close you eyes," I told him. I saw that he did, so I came out of my hiding place, standing in front of him.

He opened his eyes, looking me at like I was ghost.

"How did you get here?" he asked, shakenly.

"I teleported." I replied.

"You what?" he asked.

"I teleported. It's one of my abilities. The truth is… I'm a vampire. I'm a half blood, actually." I told him.

He looked shocked, probably thinking that I was crazy.

"I called you because I need your help. You are the only one who can." I told him.

"I don't understand." He finally said, after the shock of the unusual news, got into his brain.

"Well… this amulet belonged to Dracula's beloved, Yugi. Dracula needs this amulet. It's very dangerous." I explained.

"Yugi, if is that dangerous, than why are you keeping it? "He asked.

"Because without it, I will become a bloodthirsty monster. I doubt that you want that, right?" I said.

He didn't say anything.

"I thought so." I commented.

"Yugi, if you don't have that amulet, than you will become a bloodthirsty monster?" he asked sarcastically, but concerned.

"Atemu, Dracula really exists. I'm the reincarnation of his lover. This amulet was hers. She was a half-blood, like me. If Dracula gets this amulet and me, I won't be the same Yugi you know. I'll be a vicious, soulless, bloodthirsty, vampire. He'll turn me into what maybe everyone worst nightmare." I told him, looking to his is bed, deciding to walk over and sit down. Him doing the same.

"I really don't want to kill anyone. I only drink every two weeks. The next time will be on my birthday. He'll be resurrected in two weeks. When Drac turns me, he will have someone I love for me to drink off of, which will half seal the transformation." I cried.

"Yugi, calm down. I'm sure we'll find a solution to this," he said, confronting me by taking my hand, making me blush.

"Atemu, why are you being so comforting? This is serious." I cried again.

"I know. It is serious. But… I'm sure that there is a way to stop Dracula." He said, moving his hand after he saw that I was blushing.

"There is," I told him.

"See, told ya!" he said, happy.

"There's a problem. I'll have to become a full vamp. In that state, I will be powerful enough to stop him." I told him.

"Yugi, you said that feeding was only half of the transformation. What's the other half?" he asked.

"The other half is me and Drac making love as he feeds off of me. I have to experience pleasure and pain at the same time. Whoever the person is that I will feed on will have to watch. I take a taste before Dracula takes me to the bed. While we are there, he'll make me feel pleasure then pain. He'll make me weak, and then I will feed". I said, knowing that I told him too much.

"So, all that will seal the transformation? Anything else you want to tell me?" he asked, his expression still trying to take in what I told him.

"Yes, if I am able to kill Dracula, you have to kill me." I told him.

"Why? If you kill Drake, that's a good thing, right? So why do I have to kill you? I can't kill you anyways." He said.

"Why not?! You are going to have to because I might kill you!" I yelled, trying to get him to understand how important is was.

"Yugi, I'm sure that they is a way to turn you back." He said, trying to calm me down.

"There is," I told him.

"See, I told ya!" he said.

"You didn't let me finish. There is a way to turn me back. Drake will probably injure me while I am trying to kill him. I will need more blood to heal me; the blood of someone close to my heart. Yours." I told him.

"Mine? Why mine?" he asked, surprised by what I had said.

"Because I love you. You're the one closet to me. You make my heart skip a beat whenever I am around you. You make my heart melt when you crimson eyes look into my eyes. Your blood turns me and your blood turns me back." I told him/ I knew that I told him too much.

He was quiet. I knew that I shouldn't have told him that.

I got off of the bed, to teleport home, when a felt a hand stop me. I looked to see what was in my way, only to find out what it was Atemu, his eyes looking into my confused ones.

"Yugi, please don't go. I love you, too. I love you, Yugi." H said to me, getting off the bed, before his lips connected to mine.

I looked at him when we broke the kiss, before smiling.

I leaned forward for another kiss.

He picked me up, in his strong arms, and pushed my up against his bedroom door. I moaned into the kiss, when he deepened it.

Then, I had a premonition. Drake was talking to my parents. Then I heard the, scream.

"My parents!" I screamed, breaking the kiss, making Atemu look at me.

What's wrong? Am I doing something wrong?" he asked.

"No, it's just that I gotta go. I had a premonition. I have to go check on my parents." I told him, before I teleported back home.

* * *

Moriah: Well, that's the end of the chapter. I hope that you liked it.

Yugi: That was great! I'm sure that your readers will love it!

Moriah: Thanks, Yugi. I'm glad that you liked it.

Yami Moriah and Yami: Yeah that was good. What's going to happen next?

Moriah: I can't tell you that yet. You are going to have to wait until I post the next chapter.

Yami Moriah, Yugi, and Yami: Aww!!

Moriah: smirks evilly Yeah. As they say " goof things come to those who wait."

Yugi: Authoress… please tell us what is going to happen next chapter. Can you at least give us a clue?

Moriah: Okay, in the next chapter, some more characters will be introduced. Let's just say that.

Yugi: Well… that's good to know. What's going to happen to me? What was the premonition about that I had?

Moriah: Wait and find out. Anyway, please tell me what you think. Please review. The more reviews I get, the faster the next chapter will up.

Yugi: Please review! I want to know what will happen.

Yami Moriah and Yami: Yeah, please review! Please!

Moriah: Also, please remember that this was my first story that I wrote. I just wanted to change it to a Yugioh story to see how people would like it.

And if anyone can think of a name for past Yugi please like me know. The name has to be a little like Yugi's , so that it sounds like him. I hope that you guys understand what I mean.

I hope that you liked it. Remember to review!

Until my next update!


	4. Meeting Your Past Love

Moriah: Thanks for the reviews

Moriah: Thanks for the reviews! Glad that you guys like the story. Sorry it took me so long to update this.

Well… I have to make something clear for you guys, mostly yugixyamiyaoilover. Okay, now if anyone is wondering. Yeah I know that Yugi sleeping with Drake just to kill him doesn't make sense, but you will find out later on. All I can say is that Yugi is a half vampire, Drake is a full vampire. If you remember, I said that in order for Yugi to beat Drake he would have to turn into a full vampire. He is only half of what Drake is. It isn't enough to stop him.

Yugi: Authoress…. What is it with you and ranting?

Moriah: I'm not ranting. I was explaining something to the readers.

Yami: I'm sure that they would find out sooner or later.

Moriah: Maybe but I want to make sure that they understand this story. I know that it is very confusing. And if they don't understand, they won't enjoy reading this.

Yugi: Okay, I can understand that. But can you please get on with the chapter. I want to know what will happen to my parents.

Moriah: Okay. But can one of you do the disclaimer?

Yugi: Sure, Moriah doesn't own anything. If she did, I and Yami would be doing things all through the night.

Moriah: Thank you, Little Yugi. Now, one with the story! Don't forget to read and review.

* * *

I teleported into my family room. It wasn't the nicest room in the house, but it was welcoming to those who sat it in. It had white painted walls, and a TV. A peach looking couch was in from of the TV.

"Mommy? Daddy?" I called to them, as I walked out of the family room into the dining room.

No answer.

The dining room was a little different than the family room. It had two couches. One by the window and one close to the table. A television sat on a stand. A table on the other side. It was a wooden table and had swirling designs on it.

"Mom? Dad? Where are you guys?" I said, walking into the living room, where I saw them on the couch, watching TV (as you can see we have a lot of TVs in out house).

" Mom? Dad? Are you guys okay" I said to them, I was walking more inside the living room. Standing by the TV.

"Of course, sweetie. Why wouldn't we be?" Mom said.

Mom had short brown hair which she usually keeps in a pony tail. Brown eyes and pale skin. She was a loving mother, who would do anything to make me happy.

Dad had hair like mind. He eyes were amethyst like mine were. Dad also had pale skin. He is also loving and caring. He never yelled at me because I hardly did anything wrong.

"Mom, I had a premonition that Dracula was here and that you and Dad were in danger." I told her, not trying to worry her too much.

"Well… sweetie, we're okay. How are you, sweetheart?" she asked.

"I'm fine, Mom. I'm just happy that you guys are okay. I love you, Mom and Dad." I told them.

"We love you, too, sweetheart." They said to me.

I smiled. "I think that I will go to bed. I have school in the tomorrow. I'll see you guys in the morning." I told them.

"Okay, nite, sweetie." Mom said.

"Sleep tight, darling. See you in the morning." Dad told me.

I smiled and went to my room.

When I got to my room, I got dressed for bed and fell asleep...

I was dreaming that I was in a huge mansion. The mansion looked very familiar, but still a little dark, that to a normal human, you wouldn't be able to see anything. I decided to look around.

'Maybe this place will come back to me.' I thought.

As, I was walking, I saw a mantle. The mantle was black and over a fire place. It looked as if it hadn't been used in years.

I looked up to see a large wooden picture frame. There was a picture of someone, but it was dark that I couldn't see. I saw a candle by it and used my conjuring power to make fire.

I took the candle and moved it closer to the portrait, so I could look at it better.

The person in the portrait looked a lot like me. 'Is this Yuugi?' I thought (I decided to make his name in the past Yuugi. I hope that you guys don't mind).

I looked closer. I saw something heart-shaped around his neck. 'That's the amulet!'

"That is him! It's Yuugi!" I said aloud, not thinking.

"Yes it is." I heard someone say.

I jumped back a little because the voice startled me.

"W-Who are you?" I asked shakenly( I know that it may not be a real word,but I am still using it), recognizing the voice, but couldn't think of who it belonged to.

"My name is Dracula, but you know me as Drake." The voice said, coming from out of the shadows.

I gasped. 'How did you get here? What are you doing here?' I thought.

"Do not worry, love. Don't be afraid. There is nothing to be afraid of." He said.

I looked at him. He was small, lithe, and his well formed muscles moved when he walked. He had sharp fingernails, but that was only when he needed them, otherwise they were normal. He had short raven-black hair that laid from the right side to the left. He front bang would touch his collarbone when he looked down.

His nose was cute and straight, and he had a delicate mouth. He had a sharp face. High cheekbones. He also had stunning eyes. They were narrow with long eyelashes. His iris was a silver-white with catlike pupils. And if you would look into his eyes you could see a soft red. The red would attract you to look at him, that red... That ruby red in his silver-white eyes was stunning.

"W-What do you want?" I asked him, still nervous.

His lips turned into a smirk. "Isn't it obvious, love? I want you." he said.

I looked at him confused. "I am here to make you into what you so desire." he said.

"That doesn't make sense. What you will make me isn't what I want." I told him.

"Really? "he questioned. "Are you sure?" he said, his voice being more seductive, and his smirk growing wider.

"You know when I will return, but do you know what you are?" he said, moving closer to him." he said.

I moved back a couple of steps; I didn't want him to come to close to me.

"Look at me." He commanded, in a sexy, commanding tone.

I looked in his eyes. They were so alluring, I couldn't look away.

"You want me, don't you? You like it when I am close to you. You like having me near you." he said, putting a slim hand on my waist.

"What makes you so sure?" I asked.

"I can hear you heart beating faster." He said, simply.

"So what if my heart is beating faster? It doesn't mean anything. "I said.

He laughed. "My love, it does mean something. It means that you can feel something that you want. And you know that it is coming from me." He said.

I didn't say anything. What could I say?

"I told you wanted me." He said, before I felt his lips meet mine in a passionate kiss.

I never really kissed anyone. So I was inexperience. I didn't really understand why he kissed me.

I wanted to pull away and slap him, for even thinking that he could get away with that, but I couldn't.

Drake was right; I did want him. My body wanted whatever he had to offer me, good or bad.

I felt him deepen the kiss, making me moan. He pulled me close making me wraps my arms around his neck.

I loved the feeling. I wanted him to do more.

As if reading my thoughts, he left my lips and started to trail kisses down my neck.

Somehow he knew that I my neck was sensitive. Maybe he knew from Yuugi. Maybe be and him have the same sensitive areas.

I pulled his head closer, silently asking for more contact, which resulted in me moaning louder.

He stopped and picked me up with a smirk. He brought me back into a passionate kiss, as he walked into a room, which I guessed was a bedroom, bringing me closer to the bed.

I was so caught up in the kiss that I didn't even notice. He ended the kiss and laid me on the bed.

My mind came back from the cloud enough for me to notice, I tried to get up, but his lips met mine in another passionate kiss, to distract me.

I couldn't help but moan and wrap my arms his neck, pulling him closer.

I was about to moan again, when I heard my alarm clock go off…

* * *

Moriah: Well… that's the chapter! I hope that you liked it.

Yugi: What's going to happen in the next chapter, Authoress?

Moriah: Well… you go to school, met your friends, and you and Atemu talk about the night before. That's all I can say, I can't give it all away. That's no fun for the readers. You will have to wait and find out.

Atemu: What about me? What's going on with me next chapter?

Moriah: You will just have to wait and find out.

Yami Moriah: You can tell me, right?

Moriah: No, because than you will tell Yugi and Atemu. Just wait and find out.

Yami Moriah: No, I won't.

Moriah: Yes, you will. Anyway, I have great news for you all! I decided to update Red Roses! I like the story, and I want to see it to the end. Maybe as the story goes on, I will get more reviews for it.

Yugi: Yea, that's a good idea, Authoress.

Moriah: Yeah, I know. Oh… I want to thank YamisChibi and Lil Dark for their help. I love you guys for helping me! I hope that you like the chapter.

I want atleast 4 reviews for this chapter before I post the next one. That would make me really happy.

Any question? Don't be afraid to ask. Until the next time I update! :D


	5. Meeting Mom, Dad, and Friends

Moriah: Thanks for the all of the reviews

Moriah: Thanks for the all of the reviews. I'm really glad that you guys like this story.

Yugi: Authoress…. Why aren't you ranting this time?

Moriah: I do not always rant. Quiet, Little Yugi!

Yugi: Yes, you do. Ask your Yami.

Yami Moriah: Ask me what?

Moriah: Yami, do I rant a lot?

Yami Moriah:…...………………..Ummm…

Moriah: Yami!!

Yami Moriah: What? You do!

Moriah: Do I don't! You two don't know what you are talking about.

Yugi: Authoress, please don't be mad. I never said that it was a bad thing.

Moriah: Well you make it sound like it is.

Yami: What is going on?

Moriah: Nothing.

Yami: Are you going to start the story, or what?

Yugi: Yeah, I want to know what happens to me.

Moriah: Okay, fine, can one of you morons do the disclaimer?

Yami Moriah: Moriah doesn't own anything. If she did, Yugi and Yami would always be together, rocking their bed constantly.

Moriah: Thank you, Yami. Now, on with the story!

* * *

_**Chapter 4**_

I woke, panting.

'Man, that was a hell of a dream.' I thought.

I got up and took a shower. I got out of the shower and got dressed.

I put on a pair of blue jeans, a while shirt, white socks, and my blue and white tennis shoes.

I ran down to the kitchen.

My dad was at the kitchen table and my mom was making breakfast (I don't feel like giving a description. I am too lazy to do so).

She was making chocolate chip pancakes. My favorite.

"Good Morning, Sweetheart." Daddy said when he saw me walk in the kitchen.

"Good Morning, Darling." Mom said, after Dad.

"Good Morning, Mommy and Daddy." I said as I hugged and kissed them both, before going to sit down in my chair.

"How did you sleep, sweetie?" Mom asked me.

"I slept pretty good, Mom. How did you and Dad sleep?" I asked her.

"We slept good. Did you want some pancakes, sweetie?" she asked me.

"Yes, please." I answered, eagerly.

She smiled and put a stack of pancakes in front of me.

"Thanks, Mom." I said, when they hit the table. I grabbed the syrup and cut into my pancakes and started eating.

"So, sweetie, what do you want for your birthday?" Mom asked me.

My eyes got wide, knowing what was going to happen on my birthday, but also knowing that my parents didn't know.

I was also alittle surprised because I didn't know what I wanted.

"I don't know, Mom. I haven't really thought about it," I told her.

"Sweetie, your birthday is in two weeks. How are we suppose to know what to get you, if you don't know?" Dad said.

"Daddy, I have great loving parents and great friends. What else could I want?" I said.

"Well, thank you, sweetie, but there has to be something you want." Mom said, as she hugged me lovingly.

"Well, I'll think about it and let you know or you could just surprise me. But until then, I have to finish this wonderful breakfast before I'm late for school." I said, with a smile.

I brushed my hair and pulled it back into a ponytail. I grabbed my coat and book bag I ran back downstairs.

"Bye, Mom. Bye, Dad." I told them, as I hugged them bye.

"Goodbye, sweetheart," Dad said.

"Bye, Darling. Have a good day at school," Mom said.

"I will. Bye," I said, before I closed the door.

I started walking to school. As I was walking to school, I started remembering my dream. The feeling I got when I kissed Drake was… good. It almost felt real.

His lips tasted sweet. He looked hot! Everything about him was hot. His eyes, his lips, his arms.

He was very strong. I could tell. I remembered when he picked me up. Obliviously, he was well fit.

I stopped thinking about it as I got to closer to school. When I got there, I went to my locker.

I saw that the gang was already there. Atemu, Joey, and Tea were waiting there for me.

"Hi, Yugi!" They all said to me when they saw me.

"Hi, guys! What's up?" I said, as I opened my locker. I unzipped my book bag, got all my books out and then put them in my locker. I got a pencil from my pencil case and closed my locker.

"So, Yugi, what you want for your birthday?" Joey asked me. I saw that Tea wanted to know to know too.

I smiled. " Well, I don't know. I haven't really thought about it." I told them.

We walked to Algebra. Then we all sat down. Tea, Joey, and Atemu could see that something was wrong with me.

"Yugi, what's wrong?" Tea asked.

"Yeah, you seem different. Is everything okay?" Atemu asked.'

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just tired, that's all." I told them, giving them a smile.

They still looked concerned, but they let it go.

Then the bell rung and the teacher came in. We had a lesson about fractions. Then the bell rang. We left and went to the rest of out classes.

I couldn't wait for the bell to ring, I wanted to go home.

When the bell rung, I went to my locker. I put my books in my book bag and grabbed my coat. When I was done, I closed my locker and heard someone call my name…

* * *

Moriah: Well…. That was the chapter. I know that it was short, please don't kill me.

Yugi: They aren't going to kill you. They love you.

Moriah: Yeah maybe you are right.

Yugi: So what's going to happen in the next chapter? I want to know.

Moriah: Well… you and Atemu talk about the night before and I think that you will have a dream about Dracula with a couple of twists. That's all I can say.

Yami: Come on, tell us.

Yugi and Yami Moriah: Yeah tell us!

Moriah: I can't, you are just going to have to wait.

Yugi and Yami and Yami Moriah: Okay but can you hurry up?

Moriah: I will try. It will depend if I have anytime to write.

Yugi and Yami and Yami Moriah: YAY!

Moriah: Well... I hope that you guys liked the new chapter. Hopefully, I can update this soon. I know that it has been along time since I update Lust for Blood. I don't know what I should do now that Yugi knows their secret. If you have any ideas please let me know.

Oh and to YamisChibi: I would appreciate it if you would review with both of your accounts that way I know that you reviewed. I missed seeing your name in my reviews for the last chapter.

One last thing: if you don't know, there is a poll in my account, so please take 5 seconds to do that. It would make me really happy.

I hope that you guys like this chapter. Don't forget to review. Until next time I update! :D


	6. Disagreeing

Moriah: Thanks for all the reviews

Moriah: Thanks for all the reviews! I'm really glad that you like the story.

Yugi: Authoress… you know that they like this story. I told you that this was a good story.

Moriah: Thanks. I know that they like the story, because of the reviews. I just want them to know that I appreciate them.

Yami: I wonder why.

Yugi: Stop being mean. You can't say that you don't like this story. Otherwise you wouldn't always ask the Authoress what was going to happen in the next chapter or be mad when it ending,

Yami: I didn't say that I didn't like the story, did I aibou?

Yugi shakes his head no.

Yami: I didn't think so. Now, can we please get on with the story? I want to know what will happen.

Moriah: Okay, can one of you do the disclaimer?

Yugi: Sure we both will.

Yami: We will?

Yugi: Yes. Now do the disclaimer with me.

Yami: Okay, fine.

Yugi and Yami: Moriah doesn't own anything. Otherwise we would be locked in our bedroom.

Moriah: Thank you boys. Sorry that it took me so long to update. I hope that you like it.

_**Chapter 5**_

I turned around to see that it was Atemu.

"Hey, Yugi." He said.

"Hey, Atemu." I said.

"Yugi, can I talk to you?" he asked me.

"Sure." I replied, as we were walking outside.

"So, what's up?" I said.

"Well, it's about last night." He said.

"I was wondering when you were going to bring that up." I said.

He looked at me.

"Yugi, when I told that I loved you, I meant it. I know that you meant it too. The kiss we had said everything." He started. I don't care that you are a vampire. I still love you. But you and I both know that I can't kill you. I love you too much." He said.

He stopped walking and so did I.

He looked down and I stepped closer to him. I lifted his head up and looked in his eyes.

"Atemu, I love you. I really love you. And I don't want to hurt you. So, if that means not feeding to protect you, then so be it." I told him.

"Won't you die if you do that?" he asked, concerned.

I looked at him with sad eyes.

"Yes, I probably will." I told him.

"Well, I can't let you die!" he yelled.

"And I can't kill you!" I yelled.

I started walking again, and he followed.

We were getting close to my house when he stopped.

"Yugi, I can't kill you," he said.

"Atemu, I can't kill you. If that means that I have to die to keep you safe, then so be it," I said, as I took out my keys.

I started walking towards my door, Atemu followed. I opened the door and we both walked in.

My parents were gone. They were out of town for a couple of days. It was Friday, they would be home by the time I came home from school on Monday.

I went upstairs to my room after I locked the door. Atemu was behind me.

I opened my bedroom door and put my keys on the dresser. I took off my book bag and my coat. Then I hung my coat my coat in the closet.

"Yugi, I can't watch you die" Atemu said.

"And I can't be the reason why you died. I'll never forgive myself." I told him, before I look down.

Atemu stepped closer to me and lifted my head up so I was looking at him.

"Yugi, if drinking my blood will save your life, than I won't mind. I don't want you to die because of me. I wouldn't be able to live with myself." He told me.

"Atemu—"

I couldn't finish because he kissed me. It was a sweet passionate kiss. The kinda kiss that left me breathless.

I moaned into the kiss as Atemu picked me up and pushed me up against my closet door.

I moaned again as he started to suck on my earlobe.

"Atemu" I moaned out. He still remembers one of my sweet spots. Surprise.

He took me off the wall and laid me on the bed, ending the kiss. He took my lips again. The kiss was hot and searing this time.

Then the phone rang. I was really irritated. Who dares call me when I am with my boyfriend?! I growled.

I sighed and picked up the phone. "Hello?" I said.

"Hi sweetie." Mom said on the other line.

"Hi, Mommy. What's going on?" I said, happy that I was talking to her.

"Nothing, sweetie. I was just wonder what you was doing and how school was." She said.

"I'm just watching a movie with Atemu and school was good. How's your dad going?" I asked her.

"My dad is wonderful, sweetheart. I have a wonderful husband and a great son. I love you both. I don't want to lose either of you. You and your father mean very much to me." She said.

I smiled at her words, as I thought about what might happen on my birthday.

"I love you, too, Mom. I love Daddy, too. I couldn't bear the thought of losing you guys. You and Daddy mean so much to me. I just want you and Daddy to me happy." I told her.

"We are, sweetheart. Nothing you do could make use any less happy or love you any less. Any choice you make your father and I will support all the way." She told me. I smiled at her words again.

"Thanks, Mom. Look, I'll talk to you later." I told her

"Okay, sweetheart. I'll call you later." Mom said.

"Okay, love you." I told her..

"Love you too. Bye." Mom said.

"Bye" I said, before I hung up the phone.

I put it back on the dresser and turned to Atemu. He looked really sad.

"Atemu, what's wrong?" I asked him, concerned.

He looked at me. "Yugi, I don't want to lose you," he said.

I pulled him closer to me and wrapped my arms around him.

"Atemu, I will try to find a way so that I won't die, but I promise you anything." I told him.

He looked at me with said eyes. I could see that his eyes were starting to get watery.

"Yugi, if you will safe drinking off of me, then go ahead. I won't stop you." He said.

"Atemu, don't say that!" I yelled at him, as I got off the bed.

"Why not?! I mean it!" he yelled back, as he too got off the bed,

I went to the door to open it, but Atemu cam behind me and closed it.

I looked at him. "Atemu, if you say that, when the times comes, I won't be able to control myself. Just the thought of tasting your blood, is making me want it and it's not even my time to feed! I yelled at him, hoping that he would get it.

I should have known that he wouldn't. He's still hard-headed. That hasn't changed.

"Yugi, if you want it, then why are you fighting it? he asked me.

I sighed. He is never going to get it. "I'm fighting it because I'm not suppose to want it. I'm nit even suppose to get hungry for it until my birthday. But the thought of it, is just hard to resist." I told him.

Moriah: Well…. That's the end of the chapter. I'm sorry that it's so short, but I hope that you like it anyway.

Yugi: Authoress…. What going to happen in the next chapter?

Moriah: I can't tell you. You are going to have to wait until I update, Little Yugi.

Yugi: You can't tell me anything?

Moriah: No. Don't worry. Hopefully, it won't take me long to this time.

Yugi: Please update soon.

Moriah: I'll try. Anyway, if you look into my profile you will see a poll and some story ideas. Please read the summaries and tell me which one you like the most. By voting of course. It would mean a lot to me if you did.

I am thinking about doing a Halloween fic of Yugi and Yami. Please help me. I'm not sure what I want it to be about.

Please make sure that you review. That will make me really happy. If you have any question, just ask, and I will be happy to help you understand.

Until the next time I update…..


	7. Yami's Blood

Moriah: Hi guys! Sorry for the long wait. I finished this chapter a couple of days ago, but forgot to type it out.

Yugi: How do you forget to post it?

Moriah: I don't know. I haven't been on the computer very much lately.

Yugi: Well… I guess its okay since you are going to post it today, right?

Moriah: Yeah I am.

Yugi: What's going to happen in this chapter, Morie-chan?

Moriah: Well… you will have to find out. It's a surprise.

Yugi: Okay, okay.

Moriah: Can you do the disclaimer, Little Yugi?

Yugi: Where's Yami? Doesn't he normally do it with me?

Moriah: Yeah, but he isn't here yet.

Yugi *disappointed* oh... Morie-chan doesn't own anything.

Moriah: Thanks. Now please enjoy chapter 6 of Destiny's Past. Please read and review!

* * *

_**Chapter 6**_

* * *

"Yugi, how much do you drink?" he asked me.

I looked at him getting really annoyed.

"I don't drink a lot to kill them or potentially turn them. I only drink enough that will last long enough until the next time I feed. But that will be different for you. I don't feed off humans a lot. I don't really want to. I normally drink animal blood. My parents have some for me during my feeding time. But the difference with you is I already want it. I'm craving for it actually."

I stop talking to give him a chance to digest the information.

"But I won't do that. I fear I might take too much. I haven't got that together yet. You need to remember that I need your blood to turn and change back. That will only occur if Drake takes some of my blood and makes me weak. Then I will turn. But to drink from you because I want to, won't turn me, it will just make me crave more of it and make it harder not to drink you dry. Now, that will definitely kill you." I told him.

I looked down, not wanted to look in his eyes.

"Yugi, I love you. If you want my blood, take it. Stop resisting and take what you want. I won't regret it." he said, before he took off his shirt.

He was standing in front of me with his chest bare.

I stared at him, my eyes filling with lust. He looked at me.

"You want it, take it" he said, before pulling me closer to his neck.

"Atemu, don't--,"

I smelled his blood, as I got closer to his neck. I really didn't want to do this. I might take too much.

Oh, but his blood smelled soo good. It smelled sweet.

He pulled me closer.

It was getting harder and harder to resist the closer I got. I felt his blood pumping, begging me to take it.

My fangs started to show. I tried to stop them but I couldn't. They dug slightly into his neck.

Atemu smiled, knowing that he had won. He got me to feed from him.

I took I bit of blood. It tasted so good. I quickly realized what I had done and pulled away.

I licked his wound to make it disappear. I pulled away when I was done.

I open my bedroom door and quickly left. Atemu followed.

"Yugi? Yugi?" he called from behind me. I didn't stop.

'How could I do that? I only tasted a little but it was enough.' I thought.

"Yugi, please stop!" Atemu said from behind me.

I stopped before I dropped to the floor. Atemu caught me and held me in his arms.

I started crying. "How could I be so weak? I tasted enough and now I want more." I cried.

"Yugi, you are not weak. You're really strong. Don't ever say that again. I love you and I always will." He told me.

"Yami, I love you too. But tasting your blood has ignited my lust for blood. Your blood." I told him, before I got up and went back into my room. Atemu followed.

"Yugi stop!" he yelled behind me. I didn't stop, so he grabbed me and pinned to the wall, making me look at him.

"I can see that you really want me now." He said. My eyes were getting darker amethyst. "I still say that you should just take it." he said.

"Atemu, if I take it, I might kill you or you might be unconscious. I don't know. It depends on how much I take." I told him.

"Yugi, if I start to feel weak, I'll let you know." he said, with a smile.

"Okay, but if I don't hear you, scream my name as loud as you can." I said, before I gently sunk my fangs into his neck.

He tensed a little at first, but relaxed not long after.

I started to slowly suck away his life force.

I heard him moan a couple of times before I felt his legs go weak so I pulled away. We were panting.

I decided to give him some of my blood so he wouldn't be weak. I pulled away from him and cut my left wrist with my fingernail.

"Atemu… I want you to drink some of my blood." I told him, before he could protest and put my wrist to his mouth.

I knew that he was drinking because I could hear the blood as it went down his throat.

I was started to fell lightheaded, but I didn't say anything. I wanted to see how much he was going to drink. He was drinking too much.

I could feel my eyes closing.

"Atemu…" I said, before I passed out.

He quickly let go, seeing that my eyes were closed.

"Yugi? Yugi! Yugi, wake up! Please wake up!" he yelled.

He tried to shake me, but there was no response. He put his hand over my heard and felt that it was still beating and that the cut on my wrist had healed.

He didn't feel weak anymore. I knew that he wouldn't, but I did.

'Here I thought I would cause him to be unconscious, but he made me unconscious. Ain't that a bitch?' I thought as he picked me up and laid me on the bed.

"Yugi, I'm so sorry. I'm really sorry. I hope that you can forgive me." he whispered, before falling asleep.

We were both asleep.

* * *

Yugi: Well… this is the chapter. I hope that you like it.

Moriah: Yeah, please review this. I would love to hear what you though about it.

Yugi: Morie-chan, I'm confused.

Moriah: I know you are, but you will understand in the next chapter.

Yugi: What will happen?

Moriah: I can't tell you, you will just have to wait.

Yami: Why?

Yugi: Yami! *runs and hugs him*

Yami: *smiles and hugs back*

Yugi: Where were you?

Yami: I was in Lust for Blood. Sorry it took me so long to get back. I was hoping that Moriah would update that today, but I guess not.

Moriah: Sorry, but it isn't read yet. I am still working on it.

Yugi: What about BloodLover?

Moriah: Well… that should be out soon.

Yugi: Good.

Moriah: Again, please review this. If you have any questions for any of my stories, please ask and I will be happy to answer you. Sorry that it took me so long to update this.

Until the next time I update!


	8. Is It True?

Moriah: Hi, you guys! I know that it has been a long time since I updated this, but I thought that I would, since it getting closer to the end.

Yugi: The story is ending? *cries*

Moriah: Well not yet. It still has some more chapters to go. Don't worry.

Yugi: Well… that's good.

Moriah: Yeah. Can you do the disclaimer?

Yugi: Why do I have to do it? Why can't Drake do it?

Moriah: Okay, fine. Drake do the disclaimer.

Drake: Moriah, doesn't own anything. Expect maybe me, I think.

Moriah: Thanks, Now, on with the story!

* * *

Chapter 7

* * *

I was dreaming that I was back in the mansion.

Dracula was looking in my eyes.

I wanted to pull away, but I couldn't

"Why are you still resisting, my love? I would have thought you'd have figured out that you can't resist for long." he said.

'I can resist for as long as I want!" I snapped back.

Drake laughed, as he leaned forward and sucked on my neck.

I moaned, as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

He picked me up and started walking toward the bed. The bed had silk magenta sheets, satin black pillows. It was a king sized bed.

He laid me on the bed. I knew what he was doing but I didn't do anything.

He took off his shirt, and then he took mines off. He then took off my pants and boxers, then his.

Now we were both naked. He moved over a little to get close enough to the wooden drawer beside the bed. He opened it and pulled out a bottle of scented lube. Vanilla.

Drake opened the bottle and spread some on his fingers before putting the bottle somewhere for later use.

He gently pushed a finger into my entrance. It didn't hurt, it just felt weird. Then he added another one. This time I yelped in pain.

"Shh.. love. It will get better." Drake said.

He added the last one. I felt him hit something that made me scream in pleasure.

I saw Drake smiled as he did it again, resulting in the same reaction.

I was panting really hard. I could see white, my vision starting to get blurry. Drake stopped moved his fingers, making me whine from the lost.

I saw him get the lube again and prepare himself before throwing the bottle.

He kissed me as he pushed into my entrance. I cried out in pain. I didn't know that it was going to hurt like this!

After a while, I started to cry out in pleasure.

With each thrust, I cried out his name. He pushed into me harder. He went faster.

"Ah… Drake… good… so… good!" I moaned out.

He went faster. "Oh God! This is so… good. Harder!" I yelled. He complied.

"Ah…Ah… Drake…I'm gonna… gonna…" I tried to warn.

Before I could say anything else, he leaned forward and bit into my neck.

I moaned from the mixture of pleasure and pain.

Before I released, his fangs went deeper. I cried out in pleasure as we came at the same time.

When he let go, I felt weak. I was panting and still riding my orgasm.

He cut the left side of his neck and pulled me closer to it.

I covered the cut with my lips and started to drink. The taste of his blood was good.

I tried to stop myself but I couldn't

After a while, I realized what I was doing and pulled away.

He looked at me and smiled.

"See? You can't always resist." He said.

I looked in his eyes. His were blood red. Mines were still amethyst. I saw my eyes reflection in his eyes.

They were changing! They were turning piercing light blue.

'Oh no! I'm turning! "You're turning because of lust. Lust is what turns you." I heard say before I awoke panting.

I looked around to see where I was.

'I'm on my bed.' I thought. 'I wonder if that dream was right. Is that really how I turn? If it is, I'm in some big shit!' I thought.

I tried to get up, but I felt a strong arm around my waist, preventing me from doing so.

I turned over slightly to see that it was Atemu's arm. I smiled sweetly.

His eyes started to open. He saw that I was awake and smiled.

"Good Morning," he said.

"Good Morning" I replied.

"Yugi, I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to take that much blood from you. I'm really sorry" I put my finger to his lips to stop his ranting.

"Atemu, don't worry about it. It's nothing."

"Yes, it is. I almost killed you!" he cried out.

"Atemu, it's okay. Look, I'm fine. Besides, I kinda anticipated that you would do that. That's why I didn't take as much. Only enough to make you weak." I told him.

He looked at me with a confused look on his face.

"What do you mean?"

"I took enough to satisfy my thirst. But I wanted you take as much as you wanted." I told him.

"Why?" he asked, still not understanding what I was tell him.

I laughed a little. "Because I knew when I woke up, I would feel stronger than before." I told him.

"I don't understand."

I decide that I would say it a different way, since he still wasn't getting it.

"Because you are a mortal and I am a half-mortal, I became stronger because you drink from me." I explained, hoping he would understand now.

"Why did you tell me?" he asked.

"I wanted it to be a surprise." I said, with a smile on my face.

"Asshole." He said.

"What's today?" I asked.

"Sunday. We have school tomorrow." He told me, like I didn't know when we had school.

"I know that Mr. Know-It All!" I snapped.

* * *

Moriah: I hope that you liked the new chapter. Sorry it took so long.

Yugi: I liked the new chapter. I wonder what is going to happen next.

Moriah: You will just have to wait until I update.

Yugi: So…. I am going to turn?

Moriah: You will just have to wait. I'm sorry about this chapter. I hope that guys don't hate me too much.

Yugi: Please review! Morie-chan loves reviews.

Moriah: Also, I am not updating Lust for Blood until I get 3 more reviews. I was going to update Remembering yesterday, but I lost the memory stick that I saved it on. I will try to update it next week.

Yugi: Again, please review Lust for Blood and Remembering. I want her to update Lust for Blood!

Moriah: Until the next time I update…


	9. You Seem Different

Moriah: Thanks for the reviews! I'm glad that you liked it.

Yugi: Yay! Another chapter!

Moriah: Yeah, another chapter. I hope that you liked it.

Yugi: What's going to happen?

Moriah: You will just have to wait and find out.

Yugi: You can't give me a clue?

Moriah: No. Now do the disclaimer.

Yugi: Morie-chan doesn't own anything. Just maybe Drake.

Moriah: Thank you. I am sorry that it took me so long to update this. Please review! I love reviews! Now, on with the story!

* * *

Chapter 8

* * *

The rest of the week was normal. But Friday, I felt a little strange.

I woke up and tasted something familiar in my mouth. I couldn't figure out what it was.

I ran downstairs after, taking my shower and getting dressed. I wore blue jeans, a white shirt, and my blue and white tennis shoes. I ran downstairs to the kitchen.

"Morning, Mom. Morning, Dad." I said, sitting in my chair.

"Morning, Sweetheart." Mom said.

"Morning, Darling." Dad said. Mom was making pancakes.

"Want some pancakes sweetheart?" Mom asked me.

"Yes, please!" I said, with excitement. Mom smiled and gave me a plate full of stacked pancakes.

"Thanks, Mom." I said.

"You're welcome, sweetheart." Mom said.

"So sweetheart…your birthday is Monday; that's three days away! So, what do you want?" Dad asked me, excitedly.

"Sorry, Daddy, but I haven't thought of anything yet." I said, still eating my pancakes.

Dad frowned. "Why not, sweetie?" he asked, disappointed.

"I haven't had a chance to think about it." I told him, finishing my breakfast and heading towards my room.

I went to my room and started to feel alittle light headed.

'Man that was weird. I'm sure it's nothing.' I thought. I got my key, coat, book bag, and lunch money, and left my room.

"Bye, Mom. Bye, Dad." I said before I left the house.

I started to walk to school. I tasted that sweet 'something' in my mouth again. 'I still don't know what that is.' I thought. I shrugged it off for now.

I headed to my locker when I got inside the school. The gang was already there. Tristan, Tea, Joey, and Atemu smiled.

"Hey, Yugi." they all said together.

"Hey, guys. What's up?" I asked.

"We were wondering what you wanted for your birthday." Tea said. I looked at her.

"Sorry, Tea, but I haven't thought of anything." I told her. She stared at me, dumbly.

"Why not?" she asked disappointed.

"Haven't had the chance. Why don't you surprise me?" I said, trying to life up their spirits for my birthday.

* * *

The school day was almost over. I was waiting for the last bell to ring.

_Ring! Ring!_

I left the class and went to my locker. I got my stuff and was about to leave when I heard some call my name. I looked to see Atemu.

"Hey, Yugi." he said.

"Hey, Atemu. What's up?" I asked as me headed towards the door.

"Can I talk to you?" he asked, as he got outside and started walking in the direction of my house.

"Sure." I replied.

"Well, it's about last Friday. But first, are you okay? You seem different." He said.

I looked at him, when I tasted something familiar in my mouth. 'What is that? It tastes really sweet.' I thought.

"Atemu, I'm fine, why?" I asked.

"It's just you seem a little weaker. What's wrong?" he asked. He was right. I looked weaker and I felt weaker. I was hoping that I could hide, but I never could hide anything from him.

"There's nothing wrong. I'm fine." I told him, as I got my keys from my coat and unlocked the door. I opened it and walked in. Aaron followed me.

"Yugi, you're lying. Stop lying and tell me what's wrong.' He demanded. I knew that he was just concerned.

"I'm not lying!" I said, defensively. "There's nothing wrong." I told him.

"Yugi, you have a fever!" he said, trying to prove his point, as he felt my forehead.

"So, what? It's not a crime to have a fever." I said, trying to get him to understand, as I ran upstairs. He followed me.

"There is something wrong with you." He said, trying to end the argument. "What… is… it?" I didn't answer.

"There is nothing wrong, Yami." I told him, after a while.

He grew irritated and pushed me against the wall; my hands above my head.

"Yugi, you're still lying. I can tell." he said, as he pushed me further into the wall.

"Atemu, you're really starting to get my nerves. Now, let me go! I'm tired." I told him. I could have gotten out of the hold he had me in, but I didn't want to hurt him.

"You're tired? Why are you so tired?" he asked.

"I don't know. I'm sure it's nothing. Not, let me go!" Trying to drop the topic, but he wouldn't have it.

"No! Not until you tell me what's wrong."

"There is nothing wrong!" I yelled, getting tired of saying it.

"You have a fever and your heart's beating at in irregular speed." He yelled, trying to get me to confess. I wouldn't, not yet anyway.

"What's your point? That doesn't mean anything." I said.

"Yes, it does. It means that you are sick."

* * *

Moriah: I am sorry that it took me so long to update this.

Yugi: There are only two more chapters left.

Moriah: How do you know that?

Yugi: You told me. What's going to happen next chapter?

Moriah: You and Atemu are still arguing and you tell him what's wrong.

Yugi: What's wrong?

Moriah: You will find out next chapter. Make sure that you review.

Yugi: Review and make sure that you review BloodLover. Morie-chan is updating that today too.

Moriah: They will be posted at the same time. Please review!

Until the next time I update…


	10. Drake's Return

Moriah: Thanks for all the reviews! I so glad that you liked the last chapter.

Yugi: What is going to happen in this chapter?

Moriah: You will find out. Just read the chapter.

Yugi: I hate it when you say that.

Moriah: I bet you do. Now, do the disclaimer.

Yugi: Morie-chan doesn't own anything, except maybe Drake. Please review! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 9

* * *

"I know that I'm sick! Now let me go!" I growled. He let me go and I went to lay on the bed.

"What do you mean you're sick?" he asked, concerned.

"My feeding time is on my birthday, which is Monday. The last time I feed, I didn't drink enough animal blood. So now, I need some blood, but I have to wait." I told him.

"I don't understand."

"Because I didn't drink enough very much two weeks ago, my body is starting to become weak. The blood I had is starting to wear off before it's supposed to. I have to feed again. But I am going to have to wait until Monday." I told him.

"Will you last that long?" his crimson filled with concern.

"Probably not. I will more than likely pass out before midnight. I might not go school on Monday if I turn." I told him.

"Yugi, I'll let you drink from me." he said, as if there was no problem in it.

"No! Don't!" I exclaimed.

"Why not?" he walked closer to the bed.

"Because I don't want to hurt you!" I felt like I was broken record.

"You're not going to hurt me, Yugi." he said.

"You don't know that! I've already tasted your blood. My whole body is craving more of it."

"So, you'll suffer for me?" his voice sounded like the idea was crazy. "Yugi, you can drink from me! I don't mind!"

"I do! And yes, I will suffer for you! I love you! I'll die for you!" I was getting weak the more I talked, but I didn't want to worry Atemu, so I didn't say anything.

"I love you, too." he said, grabbing my hand. "I don't want to lose you." he said softly.

"Then you know that you might have to kill me." I said, moving my hand from his loving grip. I really didn't want to. I hadn't felt his soft, tanned skin in a while. I had to react putting my hand back.

"I can't kill you!" he exclaimed. I knew that it was hard for him, because it was hard for me too, but it was something that needed to be said, until he understood.

"Yami, you don't have a choice! If my lust for blood comes out, there will be no other to stop me." There was no hiding that I wouldn't last much longer.

I looked at Atemu, my eyes slowing closing. "Yami…don't forget…I…love…you…" I said, before I passed out.

"Yugi! Yugi, please wake up! Wake up, please! Don't go! Wake up! Wake up!" he yelled, trying to wake me up.

'Will he ever wake up?' he questioned. 'Of course he will. His birthday is Monday.' he reasoned, with himself, wrapping his arms around me. 'It's a good thing her parents won't be back until Sunday night. There has to be a way to save Yugi from turning.' he thought, looking at me. 'He said that my blood turns her and turns her back. And that his lust for blood also turns her.' he thought, trying to come up with something, before falling asleep.

Waking up, he went into the bathroom to get a rag and a bowl of cold water. He came back in the bedroom and saw that I was still asleep. He ringed the water from the rag and carefully put it on my forehead, trying to bring my temperature down.

After an hour, he saw that the rag wasn't helping. My body heat started to rise. He put his right hand on my forehead, only to quickly pull it away. It was really hot.

He stays by my side, trying to decrease my temperature. After sometime, it finally started to decrease.

* * *

Slowly, I opened my eyes, a groan coming from my mouth as I shifted my position.

"Yugi, you're awake!" I heard a familiar voice say happily, pulling me into a hug. I hugged back.

"Hey, Atemu. Nice to see you again, I pulled away from the hug, lying back on the bed.

"I'm so happy that you are awake." he pulled me close to him. I smiled, being in his arms again. I always did love feeling his strong tanned arms holding me.

"Hey, Yami, what time is it?" I asked. He shifted and looked my bedside table to see the clock.

"It's three minutes to midnight" he said.

My eyes went wide. "What? Oh no! Yami, you have to go!"

"Why?" his voice confused.

"Because _he's_ coming!" was my reply.

"Who? Dracula?" he asked. I nodded.

"I'm not leaving you, Yugi."

"Yami—" I tried to say, but my clock started to ring. I looked at the bedside table to see what it read. It was midnight! "He's here!" I said, more calm than I felt.

White smoke appeared beneath my closed bedroom door, making us get off the bed. Atemu pulled me close to him, protectively.

The smoke started to come together, rising until it formed a figure. The figure was taller than me. He had short raven-black hair that laid from the right side to the left. He had delicate mouth and his eyes were a silver white with catlike pupils. If you looked close, you could see a soft red in them.

The more I looked at the figure, I found myself whispering one word. "Drake."

The vampire smiled and me and Atemu. "Hello, my love" Looking at me, he noticed that I was wearing something.

"I see that you still have the amulet, love." his eyes were fixed on me, making Atemu pull me back out of view of the older vampire.

I couldn't think of much to say. "Uh yeah. Why wouldn't I?" I looked up and into his silver-white eyes.

They were so alluring; it was hard not to look at him.

Atemu looked into my amethyst eyes and noticed they were getting darker. He didn't know why.

My body felt like it was in a trance as I moved toward Drake. Atemu trying to stop me but was unsuccessful.

Drake looked into my eyes and smiled. "Don't worry love. Those dreams will soon become reality." he said before he kissed me.

The other teen's anger grew from the site and started running to us, but Drake sensed what he was doing and used his powers to invisibly bind him in a wooden chair.

I moaned as I wrapped my arms around the vampire's neck, pulling him closer to me. He picked me up and started walking towards the bed.

* * *

Moriah: That's the chapter. I hope that you all like it.

Yugi: Morie-chan, what is going to happen to me now? Atemu will save me, right?

Moriah: *smirks* You will just have to read the last chapter.

Yugi: The last chapter? You mean the next chapter is the last?

Moriah: Yes. Anyway, please review. If you have any questions, please ask. I will happy to answer them.

Yugi: Also, there is a story that Morie-chan and another author have posted. We are hoping that you will read it. It's called Venenous Morsus. It's under Yoru-Atemu's account.

Moriah: Thank you. Please read and review it or I am not updating BloodLover.

Yugi: You can be serious.

Moriah: Maybe I am, maybe I'm not. Please read and review!

Until the next time I update…


	11. Turned

Moriah: Thanks for the all the reviews last chapter!

Yugi: This is the last chapter, sadly.

Moriah: Yes, it is. Thank you so much for this story. I didn't think that it would take a year for me to do this when I already had it written. But I am glad that you guys liked it.

Yugi: I hope that you enjoy the last chapter. Make sure that you review.

Moriah: Please do the disclaimer.

Yugi: Morie-chan doesn't own anything. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 10

* * *

He ended the kiss to take off his shirt. He took off my shirt, my pants, and my boxers, before capturing my lips in another kiss.

After a while, he trailed kisses down my body until he stopped in between my legs. I felt his tongue, lick around my hard length, making me moan. After taking me into his mouth, I could feel the warm heat surrounded me, making me want more. I bucked my hips, but strongs hands, held me. My eyes closed as I moaned in pleasure. I felt myself release.

I opened my eyes when I felt him move to my dresser. He opened the wood drawer and pulled out and bottle of scented lube. It smelled like Vanilla.

Opening the bottle, he covered the liquid on three of his fingers, before putting it somewhere for later use.

He gently pushed a finger in my entrance. I tried to relax, since I knew it wasn't going to hurt that much if I did. Adding, the second, I moved back alittle, feeling a bit of pain. After adding the last, I made a small scream, before it died into a low moan as I felt Drake hit the spot that made me see stars. He hit it again, this time harder, making me close my eyes and scream.

Drake moved his fingers, making me whine from the lost. I saw him pick the lube up and prepare himself, before throwing, knowing that he was aiming to hit Atemu with it.

The vampire smiled when he saw that my eyes got darker.

"You want me, don't you?" he asked.

"Yes!" I screamed. There was no denying how badly I wanted him. He pushed in my entrance and I screamed out in pain.

Soon, the pain dulled and the pleasure took over.

Atemu sat in the chair, watching the whole scene. He had screamed, and tried to get out of the binds that held him, but he couldn't. All he could was sit and watch as Drake took me.

'Yugi is still weak. If Dracula drinks from him, he might die. There has to be a way to save her before he turns.' he thought angrily.

Drake's thrust started to get more frantic. I wrapped my arms around his back, closing my eyes again.

"Ah...yes...yes!" I screamed out. Mhm, so much pleasure. 'Ah, he keeps this up, I am not going to be able to control my screams.' I thought, as his thrust became faster.

"Ah...God...Drake...so good...so good." I moaned out louder.

I was getting close to release, and Drake knew it.

He leaned forward and started to suck on my neck, before I felt him pierce the skin with him fangs, as his thrust became harder.

'He's drinking off me! The dream is coming true! He's going to turn me!' I thought, as I screamed out his name, releasing. Drake was still drinking from me.

"Drake..." I moaned out, weakly. He pulled away and licked the wounds, making them disappear.

I looked at him, panting, feeling my heart slow down. Drake cut the right side of his neck and pulled me close to it.

"Yugi, don't! Please don't do it!" Atemu yelled out.

My lips covered the cut and started to drink. I didn't need to drink long. I pulled away.

Atemu saw my eyes change. They were now piercing light blue. He knew that I was going to drink from him to seal the transformation.

Getting up, I pulled on my purple robe, to cover myself.

Using telekinsis, I unbounded him from the chair, bringing him to close to where I stood.

"Hello, Yami." I said, my voice unlike my own. It sounded a little darker.

"What happened to you, Yugi?" he asked, his voice a little shaky.

"I told you. Dracula turned me into a full vamp. I'm not a vicious monster. Yet." I said. "You should be happy. You get to be my first meal." I finished, kissing his cheek.

Thinking of something, he pulled me in for a kiss. I couldn't get away. It was my favorite kiss. The one that took my breathe away, as I felt my lips caressing his.

He ended the kiss and pulled me to his neck. My fangs pierced his skin and I started to drink.

'I hope this works.' he thought, as I started drinking more.

"Ah...ah," he moaned out from the pleasure.

I let go and he looked in my eyes. They were still blue! He gasped from the shock. That wasn't suppose to happen!

"You can't turn her back." Drake said, after I healed the marks and walked back over to him.

"Yugi, come back to me soon." Atemu said, his voice cracking as his eyes became watery. "I love you and I always will." he said, before me and Drake teleported to his mansion.

Leaving, the teen standing in my room, tears falling down his eyes and shaking helplessly.

* * *

Moriah: I hope that you liked it! Thanks for reading it!

Yugi: What? I am leaving with Drake? With the hell? That is not suppose to happen!

Moriah: Yes it is. I could change it, but that is up to the readers if they want me to make sequel or not.

Yugi: *begs* Please ask her to make a sequel! I know that you guys don't like this ending either!

Moriah: Again, thanks for reading this story! I had fun writing it.

Yugi: Make a sequel! Make a sequel!

Moriah: All up to the readers. Again, please review and read and review BloodLover. I am updating that too.

Until the next time I update....


	12. Sequel

Moriah: Hey everybody! This is just a notice to tell you guys that I have a sequel out.

Yugi: *jumps around, happily* A sequel? A squel to which story?

Moriah: Destiny's Past.

Yugi: Really?

Moriah: Yes, it's called Choices. Please make sure that you read it. I have a great idea for it. You guys are going to love it.

Yugi: Yes, I am still with Drake, but I will be with Atemu close to the end.

Moriah: Please check it out. *pleads* 


End file.
